


Powiedzenie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [58]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ale chyba można to przeżyć, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 02, Steve nie jest do końca kanoniczny, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ma ważny cel życiowi i niemal nie zauważa, że osoba z która może go osiągnąć, jest tuż obok</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiedzenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Znajdź kobietę, której nie cierpisz i kup jej dom!" - H5O s02e10  
> 25.07.2016
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve doskonale znał powiedzenie: „Znajdź sobie kobietę, której nie znosisz i kup jej dom.” Przez lata powtarzane było przy każdym ślubie jego znajomych. Z nadzieją wypatrywał dnia, w którym i on to usłyszy. Gdy znajdzie w końcu tę kobietę.  
           Gdy go poznał, na początku nie sądził, że coś może z tego być. Lubił mężczyzn, nigdy się w tej kwestii nie ograniczał, jednak Danny był po prostu sobą. Nigdy nie potrafił zamilknąć, ciągle się z nim kłócił i stwarzał niepotrzebne problemy. Nie myślał o nim jak o potencjalnym partnerze, do czasu.  
           Potem po raz kolejny usłyszał to powiedzenie na ślubie China. Miał w końcu kogoś, kogo nie znosił, oczywiście w pozytywnym sensie. Nie była to, co prawda kobieta, ale czy robi to tak wielką różnicę? W końcu nikt nie powiedział, że ten jeden raz nie może zrobić wyjątku.  
         Patrząc jak Danny od miesięcy szuka mieszkania, nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji.   
\- Zamieszkaj ze mną. Mam spory dom i dwa wolne pokoje. Chyba, że wolisz kanapę, to też jak najbardziej może być – zaproponował pewnego dnia.  
          Znał Williamsa i wiedział, że ten będzie się bronił. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu, Danny jedynie spojrzał na niego i kiwnął niepewnie głową.  
\- Ale tylko na chwilę, dopóki nie znajdę niczego na stałe - zaznaczył  
          To był pierwszy krok do osiągnięcia celu. Gdy będzie miał go już w domu, zbyt szybko go nie wypuści. Pewnie po jakimś czasie będzie musiał uświadomić Williamsa, że ta chwila ma trwać już zawsze. Ale póki co, nie chciał wszczynać kolejnych kłótni. Grunt, by mieć Danny'ego blisko siebie. Z resztą da sobie radę.


End file.
